Those
by Bren Tenkage
Summary: Follow a group of Spartans as they find face off against, "those" on a mission to find out what happened to a military complex. Rated T for violence, swearing, and a few scary moments.


AN: I want to thank Rommel9 for all the help he did for me during the creation of this story, as well as for my clan, formerly the KWAC now the WWND, Webby will never die. Who is Webby….he was a comrade within the clan who died. You will be missed my good friend.

Bren "VastGerm" Tenkage, 10-2-2010

"Video Feed Found, playing now" a female computerized voice sounded

A screen popped up and it was playing feed of a battle between a red and blue team

"Training field, codenamed Hemorrhage, information found, Assault training between the WWND and the Shadow Walkers, with the WWND being blue while the Shadow Walkers are red" The voice said

A male voice spoke up

"Let's watch the battle Sara" The voice said

"As you wish" The computerized female said

The camera zoomed in onto a blue Spartan who was running straight at the red base, his armor consisted of a recon helmet, his shoulders were multi-threat while his chest plate was base security armor at his side was a tactical case to keep personal possessions. On his side was an unactivated energy sword and on his back a plasma repeater

The Spartan jumped into the air into a group of red Spartans and slammed the ground scattering them but he stood there locked in place, his armor was glowing and the screen paused

"Interesting" the man said

The image of the Spartan moved into another screen and records went around him

"Spartan, Bren Tenkage, age 28, skills: multiple weapon expertise's" Sara explained, "Also an expert on Covenant Weapon technology"

"A jack of all trades huh" The man said rubbing his chin of his shadowed face

"I would agree so, armor abilities: lock, to be able to be impervious to all damage in a short period of time. During his time training has shown signs of a disability known as autism, however he was deemed fit for battle and admitted into the Spartan program. "Sara continued to explained, "However he has shown signs in the past of having emotional problems and losing focus on the battle field"

"So how was he deemed fit for combat?" The man asked a tad confused

"Because he has shown signs of intelligent that goes beyond any Spartan put through the program many times in the past. That's how autism works" Sara explained and the man nodded his head

"And his Covenant weapon technology expertise's?" The man asked

"He refused to say anything in the report" Sara said

Let's see how he handles this" The man said and the battle continued

Bren kept in place despite the other Spartans preparing to gun him down when three gun shots rang out and three Spartans went down, Bren got up from his crouching position and drew from his side the energy sword, he turned towards the cliff side and saluted a Spartan, unlike Bren his was different. His helmet was a scout helmet with a blue visor along with ODST Shoulders. His chest piece was ordinance.

The man reloaded his sniper and the screen froze and the image of the Spartan was analyzed and data flowed around it.

"Spartan Connor, Age 35, Skills: Marksman, armor abilities, cloaking." Sara explained

"Interesting, anything else on him?" The man asked

"His weapon preference is long range weapons, and out of the entire group has the most calm demeanor" Sara explained

"Hmm interesting" The man said as the battle continued

"Alright Tasha bring it in" Bren said on his comlink and he heard a Russian accented female say, "On it"

In a short time a warthog drove near the base and a Spartan in an EOD Helmet with UA/HUL, her shoulders were GUNGNIR and her chest plate was tactical recon with the two bandoliers in an X shape. On her back was a grenade launcher and in her hands a shotgun.

"I got the explosives right here" She said in her Russian accent

The screen paused and analyzed the image

"Tasha Nein, age 27, the youngest of the group but by far the deadliest. Her skills are mechanical and explosive with her armor ability being the jetpack" Sara explained

"Nein, where have I heard that name?" The man asked

An image shown up on the screen of another Spartan in a Rouge Helmet, EVA Shoulders and Hyabusa chest plate.

"Rommel Nein, so this is his sister huh" The man said

"Correct, both are of Russian decent, she goes by the Desert Vixen with her brother as the Desert Fox" Sara explained

"Interesting" The man said as the battle continued. The next Spartan to show his face had the strangest armor.

It consisted of a scout helmet but unlike the regular scout helmet it had small cat ears, his shoulders were ODST and his chest plate was Tactical

The screen paused and analyzed the image

"Jordan, age 32, interesting he was a part of an experimental program" Sara said

"What kind?" The man asked

"His DNA was altered to include animal DNA, it was to increase the skills and abilities of a Spartan within the program, albeit with side effects" Sara explained

"What kind?" The man asked

"He has cat ears and whiskers" Sara said and the man chuckled

"What else can he do?" The man asked

"His armor ability is evade and his skills are tactical recon. He also prefers the pistol as a weapon" Sara explained

"Very interesting" The man said as the battle continued

Jordan was carrying the bomb

"Take it inside, we will cover you" Tasha said holding up her shotgun, Bren walked inside with Jordan to help with the bomb, Tasha turned towards the ridge where Connor was with the sniper and she thought, "Show time"

Inside the base Jordan set down the bomb while Bren typed on his wrist computer

"Alright I think I got the bomb set" Bren said

"Perfect" Jordan said looking up; Bren's wristband turned green indicating the bomb was set and the countdown began

"We got 5 minutes before this thing blows" Bren said on the comlink

"Right better make sure this goes off" Jordan said turning his head

"Someone is coming, quickly hide" Jordan said and Bren turned a corner and two red Spartans walked in through the back holding shotguns

"Don't move, put your hands up" One of them demanded to Jordan who did as he was told

"Alright they are up" Jordan said

"Idiot" The other said and both cocked their guns ready to gun him down but Jordan was ready, from his back two magnums shot up into the air and he grabbed them doing a roll to the side and firing on the duo.

Bren came back from the back and smiled

"That never gets old" Bren said to Jordan

"It doesn't" Jordan said and then they heard Tasha on the line

"We got a scorpion coming in, I will handle it, make sure that bomb goes off" Tasha said

"Got it" Bren said keeping his energy sword out

Outside of the base Tasha watched the scorpion slowly make its way towards the rocks she hid behind

She pulled out a grenade from her right bandolier and put it into her grenade launcher

"Alright time to stop that monster" She thought activating her jetpack, she jumped into the air firing the grenade at the large tank, the grenade wasn't explosive but instead was an EMP charge disabling the machine

"Now!" She said in her comlink and Connor fired two shots, one hit the turret gunner, while the other shot off the cover of the driver and Tasha jumped onto the tank

"Here hold this" She said grabbing a grenade and pulling the pin, she then dropped it onto the man's lap and jumped off

The man looked down and then screamed as the grenade went off taking out the tank.

"Heh too easy" She thought.

Inside the base Bren was dancing with his blade three reds tried to come in but Bren's blade work had cut them all to shreds.

"Good sword work" Jordan said to Bren as he deactivate the sword and set it to his side

"Come on the bombs about to go off" Bren said and him and Jordan ran out of the base and grabbed a nearby warthog and drove near the rocks where Tasha hopped into the passenger seat, the base blew up behind them and the screen paused.

"Impressive" The man said

"I would agree, all four are elite in their own field, each contributing to a fight" Sara said

"I agree, they are perfect for the mission" The man said and with that the screen went blank.

2 Days later

The four were called in to an office and they saw the shadowed man

"Hello Spartans, as you may know, I am the director" The man said

"Right the man who runs the UNSC" Connor said

"That is correct, I have a mission for you four, Sara" He said and with that they heard Sara say, "1 month ago a military base about 5 miles from New Mombasa didn't send an all clear single and we haven't had any contact with them ever since then"

"So, might have a busted transmitter" Jordan said shrugging his shoulders

"Not easy, an average military complex always have spare transmitters, four on average, the odds of them all being broken is very low" Tasha said

"Correct, the fact we don't have an attack or all clear signal, we believe that forces fighting under the Covenant beliefs may be involved" The director explained

"Right so you want us to investigate and then neutralize any Covenant forces?" Bren asked

"Correct, I want you to leave right away, that military base is needed in the defense of the city" The Director said

The four Spartans saluted and left the office and made their way to the pelican, but then Bren asked, "Was I the only person not to see his face?" that caused groans from the other three.

They walked inside of the pelican and soon were in the air. Bren was typing on his wrist computer.

"Let's see, four levels, 2 above ground, 2 below, fuel depot on the main level, armory on the first underground level…." Bren said looking over the blue prints

"All I know is that if any Covenant tries to mess with me, I will show them the business end of my DRM" Connor said cracking his neck.

The flight ended as they landed on the landing pad outside of the base and they stepped out, the ship flew off leaving them there. Bren was first to notice something amiss.

"Something is not right" Bren said looking around, his plasma repeater in hand.

"What do you mean?" Jordan asked

"I can feel it too, no life, no sounds other than us" Connor said looking around.

"Come on we got to see if we can find anyone" Bren said as they tried to open the front door.

"Damn its stuck" Bren said, "I will see if I hack the door" he said hooking the wrist computer to the doors circuit board.

"Right let's see, got it" Bren said as the doors flew wide open. They could see blood stains all over the walls.

"My god" Tasha said looking at one large blood stain.

"Come on we need to find any survivors" Bren said and they nodded in agreement continuing forward through the complex. They soon came into the mess hall and they could see more blood stains with the still working lights.

"This can't be right" Bren said

"Why?" Connor asked

"Think about it" Bren said turning to him

"No bodies" Tasha said and the rest turned to her

"No bodies" Tasha repeated

"Or signs of plasma burns, Covenant didn't move bodies unless it was from their structures, so if Covenant did attack, we would see many corpses, the fact we don't is troublesome" Bren said

They heard the sound of what sounded large the combination of gargling and rasping and they held up their weapons.

"Come on!" Bren called out as they ran out of the mess hall.

Chapter End.

AN: I'm going to focus on a few characters rather than the whole clan in this story, it would help with developing characters and what not. Anyway see ya next time.


End file.
